Wack Town
Wack Town is the starting town of Pokemon Wack Version. It is connected to Route 1 to the north, Wack Farm to the west, and Victory Road to the south. Places of interest Player's house This is where you begin the game. On the top floor there is a corkboard where you can record your voice and have the game guess your location. (It's wrong.) On the bottom floor is a mysterious black square, the completely optional Pokédex, and your mother, who gives you your Pokégear and Running Shoes. Contest Lady's house Here, you can ask the Contest Lady to give you a contest ribbon. Additionally, a man can judge your Pokémon's stats. NOTE: Do not try to use these functions before you get a starter Pokémon. The game will crash. Not Oak's Lab This is where you receive one of three starter Pokémon, Woot, Maggie, or Steamin. It is also where Not Professor Oak does his "research" on Pokémon. In Insanity Mode, after receiving your starter, Wack Town will turn dark, and Lunar Guardian Rar will then attack. Fate Pokemon If the player is carrying a Big Nugget and interacts with a specific part of Wack Town's rock wall, the Big Nugget will react and the player will have the chance to get a Random Fate Pokemon from one of the seven classes. After that, the player cannot choose which class they get and each new Fate Pokemon gained will come at the cost of a Big Nugget. If the player chooses to not summon a Fate Pokemon, a plant will appear near the interactive tile. Interacting with the plant bring only two options, yes or no. Choosing yes will make the player face a boss rush of trainers, which awards the player with a Nugget and a Big Nugget. It should be noted that once started the fights do not end until the last one. Losing at any point of the boss rush will send the player to a Pokemon Center as normal, but the player will INSTANTLY fight the next opponent. The player's team is healed at the end of each fight except after the final one. Other In the lower left corner of town, you can find a man who can take you to different regions. There's the Kooky Region and the Kanto Region. The Johto, Hoenn, and Beta Johto regions are also selectable, but selecting them does nothing. To the left, there is the Wack Farm (also known as the Ranch) where you can catch many Pokémon from past generations. It is only accessible after you have obtained the first gym badge in Glacie City. To the south is Victory Road, which you can get to by surfing, however the entrance is blocked until you have eight gym badges. Also, once you have received the Liberty Ticket, you can talk to the boat man in the south and he will take you to Liberty Island. Just like in Vietnam, the trees speak (vietnamese). Try chatting with them once you get some Pokeballs. Items Pokemon *Starter: Woot, Maggie or Steamin (only one, Lv. 5) *Maverock (Lv. 5) (Hidden Encounter) (Can be Repeated) *Yamcha (Lv. 5) (Hidden) *Stando (Lv.5) (Hidden) *One random Touhoumon (Hidden, The player can choose whether it'll be a Touhoumon from the sixth to 11th game, a touhoumon from the PC-98 era) Trainers Trivia *This town is quite roughly modelled on the design of Pallet Town in the Kanto region. There are, however, quite a few differences in the map. Category:Locations